Erika Ugalde
|nacimiento = 28 de abril de 1990 |familiares = Rezvan Ugalde (hermano) Mauricio Hernández (novio) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Actriz de teatro |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Ralph, el demoledor |ingreso_doblaje = 2012 ( ) |medios = Teatro Locución Modelaje |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Dra Jo Wilson Greys Anatomy.ogg |facebook = Erika-Ugalde-Doblaje-305179003010440 |twitter = GueraUgalde |instagram = gueraugalde }} Halston-Sage--The-Orville-Panel-at-2017-Comic-Con--07.jpg|Ha sido ocasionalmente la voz de Halston Sage. Mindy-Kaling.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Mindy Kaling. Sarah Gilman.jpg|También a sido la voz habitual de Sarah Gilman. KELLY-OSBOURNE-e1362959822801-1024x931.jpg|Es también la voz habitual de Kelly Osbourne. Inside_Out_Disgust.png|Desagrado en Intensa mente y Disney Infinity, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Taffyta muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge en Ralph, el demoledor y en Wifi Ralph, su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje. Mantis-AvengersIW.png|Mantis en Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Michelle-SMH.png|Michelle Jones en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. Gogo_BH6.jpg|GoGo Tomago en Grandes héroes y en su serie animada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Melissa chase lldmm.png|Melissa Chase en La ley de Milo Murphy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Webby 2017.png|Rosita Vanderquack en Patoaventuras (2017), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Fuli-the-lion-guard-0.3.jpg|Fuli en La guardia del león, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 7D Hildy Gloom.png|Hildy Gloom en Los 7E, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Cassandra--21.1.jpg|Cassandra en Enredados otra vez: El especial y Enredados otra vez: La serie. Archivo:Topolino-e-gli-amici-del-rally-16.jpg|Cuculoca en Minnie Toons y Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas. EAHNinaThumbserie.png|Nina Thumbell en Ever After High. 10728909_716602508393028_1869625867_n.jpg|Claire Wheeler en Monsters University. Summer Camp Islandbetsy.png|Betsy Spellman en Campamento de verano. JosephineWilson.png|Dra. Josephine "Jo" Wilson en Anatomía según Grey. Casey_newton_tomorrowland.jpg|Casey Newton en Tomorrowland. Delia_Delfano.png|Delia Delfano en Yo no lo hice. Maleficentch (1).png|Princesa Aurora en Maléfica. Taylor Dean zapped.jpg|Taylor Dean en la película original de Disney Channel, Zapped. Descarga (1)-1429906625.jpg|Marisa en Agente K.C.. Lacey_pemberton.jpg|Lacey Pemberton en Ciudades de papel. Veracity2.png|Veracity Campbell en MECH-X4. INFR5Alexia.png|Alexia en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre. Mrs who.png|Sra. Quién en Un viaje en el tiempo. Taylor_LoveSimon.png|Taylor en Yo soy Simón. Bimbettes_.PNG|Las Bimbettes en La Bella y la Bestia (2017). Amita.jpg|Amita en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras. Tallie-STVIII.png|Tallissan "Tallie" Lintra en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. Novia de Zack - JW.png|Novia de Zach en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. ChicaDeKenia_-_QueenOfKatwe.jpg|Chica de Kenia en Reina de Katwe. Jaimerevenge.png|Jaime Cardaci en Revenge. RiverdaleEvelyn.png|Evelyn Evernever en Riverdale. Lee_yoon.jpg|Lee Yoon Hee en Illang: La brigada del lobo. Leilane.png|Leilane en Juacas. Evita_Fusilier.png|Evita Fusilier en Cloak & Dagger. Jazmine_-_Character_-_Infobox.png|Jazmine Boubier en Super Fun Night. KelsiLaskerTheCrazyOnes.jpg|Kelsi Lasker en The Crazy Ones. Sarah Sinclair (HM).png|Sarah Sinclair en Hero Mask. Fana (BC).png|Fana en Black Clover. SMCTellu.png|Tellu/Lulu Teruno en Sailor Moon Crystal. Su Roas render.png|Su Roas en Dragon Ball Super. Roasy render.png|Roasy (La transformación de Su Roas) también en Dragon Ball Super. Maki dbs.jpg|Maki también en Dragon Ball Super. Gerheade (L7PC).jpg|Gerheade en Los siete pecados capitales. Mia PTM21.png|Mia en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos. GalaMorkoyMali.png|Gala en Morko y Mali. Dawn SM.png|Dawn en Magia extraña. Bobbie_Fletcher.png|Bobbie Fletcher en The Loud House. Caperucita Roja (Goldie y Osito).jpg|Caperucita Roja en Goldie y Osito. S1E11A Reporter questioning.png|Katherine Mulligan también en The Loud House (Temp. 3, 14a). Stella 2.png|Stella también en The Loud House (Temp. 3, 15b). Ms. Carmichael.png|Sra. Carmichael también en The Loud House (Temp. 3, 11b). Amanda PX.jpg|Amanda en Planeta X. Chica Caléndula.png|Chica Caléndula en El reino secreto. HHIghstudentes_%283%29.png|River Styxx en Monster High: Embrujadas. RRR-CherryCrash.png|Cherry Crash en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rebecca_Chambers_de_Resident_Evil_Vendetta.png|Rebecca Chambers en Resident Evil: Vendetta. Dory adolescente - FD.png|Dory adolescente en Buscando a Dory. Erika_-_Pez.png|Pez también en Buscando a Dory. Kate_the_corn_girl.png|Kate en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Pitty_Drink_Waiter_%28Planes_2%29.jpeg|Montacargas mesera también en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Maddy_mcgear.png|Maddy McGear en Cars 3. Niña entrando al arcade - WIR.png|Niña entrando al arcade también en Ralph, el demoledor. Madre_en_tierra_de_los_muertos.PNG|Madre en Tierra de los muertos en Coco. Hotel_transylvania_3.jpg|Crystal en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones. Veronica-dunne-at-44th-annual-daytime-emmy-awards-in-los-angles-04-30-2017_7.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Veronica Dunne. Disney_Channel_2014.png|Voz oficial (femenino) de Disney Channel Latinoamérica (desde 2015). thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Erika Ugalde. Erika Ugalde (nacida el 28 de abril de 1990) es una actriz de doblaje y teatro mexicana, conocida principalmente por interpretar a Desagrado en la película de Disney Intensa mente y en Disney Infinity, GoGo Tomago en Grandes héroes y su respectiva serie animada, Melissa Chase en La ley de Milo Murphy, entre otros personajes. Al inicio de su carrera, la mayoría de sus trabajos fueron para Disney hasta que tiempo después empezó a ser llamada para distintas producciones en otros estudios de doblaje. Tuvo como maestra a la actriz de doblaje Gaby Cárdenas. Filmografía Películas Mindy Kaling *Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras - Amita (2018) *Un viaje en el tiempo - Sra. Quién (2018) *Intensa mente - Desagrado (2015) *Ralph, el demoledor - Taffyta Muttonfudge (2012) Alicia Vikander *La luz entre los océanos - Isabel Sherbourne (2016) *El quinto poder - Anke Domscheit (2013) Halston Sage *Ciudades de papel - Lacey Pemberton (2015) *Son como niños 2 - Nancy Arbuckle (2013) Kathryn Newton *No me las toquen - Julie Decker (2018) *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Angela Hayes (2017) Pom Klementieff *Avengers: Infinity War - Mantis (2018) *Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2 - Mantis (2017) Otros: *After: Aquí empieza todo - Tessa Young (Josephine Langford) (2019) (trailer) *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Cassie Watts (Maude Green) (2018) (2da. versión) *Illang: La brigada del lobo - Lee Yoon Hee (2018) *Los extraños: Cacería nocturna (2018) **Dollface (Emma Bellomy) **Pin-Up Girl (Lea Enslin) (trailer) *Yo soy Simón - Taylor (Mackenzie Lintz) (2018) *El stand de los besos - Niña British (Frances Sholto-Douglas) (2018) *La Bella y la Bestia (2017) - Las Bimbettes (Sophie Reid) *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Michelle "MJ" Jones (Zendaya) (2017) *La estafa de los Logan - Millie Logan (Riley Keough) (2017) *Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi - Tallie Lintra (Hermione Corfield) (2017) *Golden Exits - Naomi (Emily Browning) (2017) *Desafío de cuerdas - April (Anabel Kutay) (2016) *Yo antes de ti - Katrina Clark (Jenna Coleman) (2016) *Reina de Katwe - Chica de Kenia (2016) *Inframundo: Guerras de sangre - Alexia (Daisy Head) (2016) *Tomorrowland - Casey Newton (Britt Robertson) (2015) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Novia de Zach (Kelly Washington) (2015) *Grandes amigos - Becca (Gala Wise) (versión Buena Vista Pictures) (2015) *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia - Ashley (Tiera Skovbye) (2015) *El libro negro de la niñera - Rachel (Angeline Appel) (2015) *Maléfica - Princesa Aurora (Elle Fanning) (2014) *Zapped - Taylor Dean (Emilia McCarthy) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Penny (Rachel Melvin) (2014) *Sound of my voice - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2011) *Lecciones para enamorarse - Annie Hayes (Joven) (2012) *Elefante blanco - Luciana (Martina Gusmán) (2012) *Christmas with Holly - Cara (Vanessa Matsui) (2012) *The Mistle-Tones - Bernie (Megan Kathleen Duffy) (2012) *Lecciones para enamorarse - Annie (joven) (Madison Desjarlais) (2012) *El maravilloso presente - Tara (Nicci Faires) (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Tabby (Meghan Heffern) (2013) *Santa Paws 2: Los cachorros de Santa - Voces adicionales (2012) *Oz, el poderoso - Voces adicionales (2013) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Voces adicionales (2014) *El libro de la selva - Voces adicionales (2016) *Pasajeros - Voces adicionales (2016) *Más allá de la montaña - Voces adicionales (2017) *Escapa de la biblioteca del Sr. Lemoncello - Voces adicionales (2017) *¿Quién mató a los Puppets? - Voces adicionales (2018) Series Animadas Nika Futterman *Minnie Toons - Cuculoca (2012-2016) *Star Wars Rebels - La Presencia (2016) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Cuculoca (2017-presente) Kelly Osbourne *Phineas y Ferb: Cliptástico 3 - Ella misma *Los 7E - Hildy Gloom (2014-2016) Otros: *Jorge, el curioso - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *Ever After High - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) *Paquetes del planeta X - Amanda (Britt Irvin) (2013-2015) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Perra de la pradera (2014-17) *Turbo FAST - Coneja (2014-2016) *Goldie y Osito - Caperucita Roja *Valeria Molina (Lexi Donovan) en ABC y Magia *La guardia del león - Fuli (2016-presente) *Gusano del futuro - Voces adicionales (2016-2018) *La ley de Milo Murphy - Melissa Chase (Sabrina Carpenter) (2016-presente) *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) (2017-presente) *Patoaventuras (2017) - Webby / Rosita VanderQuack (Kate Micucci) (2017-presente) *The Loud House - Bobbie Fletcher (Karsyn Ellege) / Stella (Temp. 3, 15b) / Sra. Carmichael (Temp. 3, 11b) (2017-18) *Grandes héroes: La serie - GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) (2018-presente) *Campamento de verano - Betsy Spellman (Nikki Castillo) / Voces adicionales (2018-presente) *El pájaro loco - Winnnie Carpintera (Tara Strong) (2018-presente) Películas animadas *Ralph, el demoledor - Niña entrando al arcade (2012) *El reino secreto - Chica Caléndula (Emma Kenney) (2013) *Monsters University - Claire Wheeler (Aubrey Plaza) (2013) *Barbie y la puerta secreta - Nori (Ashleigh Ball, canciones, 2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Cherry Crash (2014) *Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate - Kate / Montecargas mesera (2014) *Grandes héroes - GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) (2014) *Magia extraña - Dawn (Meredith Anne Bull) (2015) *Monster High: Embrujadas - River Styxx (2015) *Un show más: La película - Computadora de la nave (Ali Hillis) (2015) *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Nina Thumbell (Debi Derryberry) (2015) *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Fuli (Diamond White) (2015) *Buscando a Dory - Dory adolescente (Lucia Geddes) y un pez (2016) *Cars 3 - Maddy McGear (Madeleine McGraw) (2017) *Enredados otra vez: El especial - Cassandra (Eden Espinosa) (2017) *Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida - Pitufichica que dice "¿Están enfermos?" (2017) *Emoji: La película - Nicky (2017) *Coco - Madre en Tierra de los muertos (2017) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Crystal (Chrissy Teigen) (2018) *DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Frost (Danica McKellar) (2018) *Wifi Ralph - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Melissa Villaseñor) (2018) *Aviones - Voces adicionales (2013) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Voces adicionales (2014) *Los Increíbles 2 - Voces adicionales (2018) *Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo - Voz de la computadora del supercolisionador (2018) Cortos Animados *¿Primera cita de Riley? - Desagrado (Mindy Kaling) (2015) *Disney XD Mansión embrujada - Rosita Vanderquack (2016-2017) *Los cuentos de amistad de Winnie The Pooh - Voces adicionales (2012) Anime * Sailor Moon Crystal - Tellu/Lulu Teruno * Black Clover - Fana * Los siete pecados capitales - Gerheade * Dragon Ball Super - Su Roas - Rozie / Maki / Voces adicionales (debut en el doblaje de anime) * Hero Mask - Sarah Sinclair Peliculas de Anime *Resident Evil: Vendetta - Rebecca Chambers (Ami Koshimizu) (2017) *La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Mia (2018) Series de TV Ashley Tisdale *Super Fun Night - Jazmine Boubier (2013-2014) *The Crazy Ones - Kelsi Lasker (2013) Sarah Gilman *Yo no lo hice - Delia Delfano (2014-2015) *Jessie - Delia Delfano (2015) Otros: *El último reino - Elfleda (Amelia Clarkson) (2018-presente) *Riverdale - Evelyn Evernever (Zoé De Grand Maison) (2018) *Mentes criminales- Maeve Donovan (Beth Riesgraf) (2012-2013) *Revenge - Jaime Cardaci (Rachel DiPillo) (2012) *Anatomía según Grey - Josephine Wilson (Camilla Luddington) (2012-presente) *Stan, el perro bloguero - Maddie (Kayle Bryant)/ Heather (Brighid Fleming) (temp. 3) (2013-2015) *Sobrenatural - Snooki (ep 188) (Nicole Polizzi) (2013) *El jardín de Clarilú - Rana Rufina (2014) *Agente K.C. - Marisa (Veronica Dunne) (2015-2018) *Kirby Buckets - Dawn Buckets (ep. 17) (voz cantada) *MECH-X4 - Veracity Campbell (Alyssa Jerryls) (2016-2018) *Morko y Mali - Gala (2016-presente) *Sirena - Voces adicionales (2018) *Dinastía (2017) - Voces adicionales *Peter Punk - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Voces adicionales (2012-2014) *Cougar Town - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *Los guerreros wasabi - Voces adicionales (2012-2015) *A todo ritmo - Voces adicionales (2012-2013) Miniseries *The Astronaut Wives Club - Jo Schirra (Zoe Boyle) (2015) *Maniac - Dra. Fujita (Sonoya Mizuno) (2018) Series brasileñas *Juacas - Leilane (Larissa Mural) (2017-presente) Documentales *Bajo el cielo eléctrico - Voces adicionales (2014) Videojuegos *Disney Infinity - Desagrado *Aviones (videojuego) - Voces adicionales *Diablo III - Voces adicionales Intérprete Series Animadas *Phineas y Ferb - Ginger Hirano (2013) *Los 7E - Hildy Gloom (2014-16) *Agente K.C. - Opening «Keep It Undercover» («Mi vida como agente») (Zendaya) (solo en el pre-estreno del 19 de abril de 2015) *La guardia del león - Fuli (2016-presente) *Enredados otra vez: La serie - Cassandra (2017-presente) TV Nacional *Zona Ruda (Programa de Canal 5 de México) Comerciales de TV *Locución mujer de Disney Channel - (2015-presente) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (desde 2017) *IDF (desde 2018) *Jarpa Studio (desde 2018) *Labo *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *Sebastians (2013; 2018) *SDI Media de México *Sysdub (desde 2018) *SIGE Produciendo (desde 2018) *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Originalmente, Erika se había encargado de interpretar el opening de la serie Agente K.C., sin embargo, la versión en español de la canción solo fue mostrada en el pre-estreno del 19 de abril de 2015, en cambio en los pre-estrenos del 31 de mayo, 12 de julio y el estreno oficial el 20 de julio en adelante, se mostró el intro original de la serie interpretado por Zendaya. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA